


Enigma

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, mcu - Freeform, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was an enigma, but as you two slowly developed your relationship, you picked up on a lot of her mannerisms, which led to you falling even harder for her. And in the end, she wasn’t as much as an enigma as you originally thought.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanoff/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 47





	Enigma

Natasha Romanoff was an enigma, but as you two slowly developed your relationship, you picked up on a lot of her mannerisms, which led to you falling even harder for her. And in the end, she wasn’t as much as an enigma as you originally thought.

For one, there were her sneezes. At first, you thought she either never or extremely rarely sneezed. But during one of your first nights in the same bed together, something happened that made you watch her more closely after that. 

You and Natasha had been spooning, with her being the big spoon. You were almost asleep, when you felt Nat’s body tense up, shake, and then relax.

“Nat?” you questioned curiously. 

“Yes Y/N?”

It didn’t sound like anything was wrong, so you asked, “What was that?”

“Sorry....I sneezed,” she admitted. 

You giggled before replying, “Bless you.”

She hummed in response, before pulling your body flush against her and nuzzling her nose in your hair. You sighed contentedly and you both fell asleep.

After that you paid more attention to her little mannerisms. You found out that Natasha actually sneezed fairly often, she was just good at hiding it. You were watching her make coffee one morning and her eyes closed for a second and her breathing pattern changed. You wouldn’t have noticed it had you not been watching her intently that morning.

“Did you just sneeze?” you asked.

She blushed a little bit, not expecting to be noticed, before nodding.

“Bless you,” you giggled. Honestly, you were kind of amazed at her control. There was no head bob or sound indicating anything. 

“Why are you laughing?” Nat asked. 

“Because you are adorable,” you simply replied, still giggling. She blushed and went back to making coffee. There were several more incidents like that, and each time you wondered why she did that. One day you just decided to ask her. 

Both of you were lazily sprawled on the couch on a weekend. You had your legs across Nat’s lap, and she was drawing circles on your thigh with one hand and reading her book with the other. The circles on your leg stopped, causing you to glance at her, and you saw her sneeze. She immediately went back to reading and drawing circles on your leg like nothing had happened.

“Bless you,” you murmured. She gave you a soft smile. 

“You’re really picking up on my body language, aren’t you?” she asked, amused. You hummed in response, before a question came to mind. 

“Nat, why do you sneeze like that? It’s so controlled and quiet, no one else would even realize you were sneezing.” 

She gave you a curious look, before admitting, “I don’t know, I guess it was a part of the training in the Red Room. I guess it’s one thing I never bothered to change.”

“You should,” you mused. “That can’t be healthy for your sinuses. It’s a lot of pressure.” 

“You’re probably right love,” Nat said, and went back to her reading. 

Later that evening, you and Natasha were taking a hot shower together. Your back was pressed flush against her front, and she was washing the front of your body with her hands wrapped around you. You were completely relaxed and enjoying being so close to her, when she stepped back from you quickly. You turned, ready to ask what was wrong, when Nat used a hand to stop you from moving toward her as she sneezed openly towards the shower floor.

“Bless you,” you said almost in shock. From the looks of it, she was also in shock. But she didn’t have much time to think about it because a second later she sneezed again. 

“Bless you,” you repeated, still a bit in shock. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, looking a bit off. You finally turned completely and wrapped your arms around her. 

“Alright?” you asked quietly. 

“Yeah... just not use to that I suppose,” she murmured. You chuckled lightly, before your brows crinkled as Nat broke gently out of your hold on her to sneeze once again. 

“Bless you,” you emphasized for a third time. You pulled her back into your arms and searched her face as she thanked you.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” she admitted with a chuckle. 

“mmm I guess your nose likes the new freedom,” you mused. “And here I thought you never sneezed.”

She gave a quiet laugh, before gently removing your arms and turning you around to resume her earlier work.

“mmmm I’m actually allergic to quite a few things,” she admitted. You hummed, before giggling.

“You have a cute sneeze.”

Her hands stopped for a moment, before she chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

Now, when it came to your mannerisms, there wasn’t as much hiding. Before you both had entered your relationship, Nat had heard you sneeze plenty of times, but never blessed you or acknowledged you had sneezed, unless you were sick. She would offer a small sympathetic noise, her alternative to blessing.

Even after she got you as her girlfriend, she hadn’t really blessed you, until one day. You were hiking in the desert, something you had never done before. Natasha was your tour guide, so to speak. The hike was nice, and ten minutes into hiking you sneezed.

“Which way do you want to go?” Natasha asked you. You replied with a sneeze. She chuckled, and waited for your reply, but what she got was another sneezed. She let out a small laugh, until you sneezed a third time. At that, a small crinkle in her brow formed. She had never seen you sneeze more than twice ever. When you sneezed again a few moments later, she frowned. 

“Bless you,” she murmured, her voice laced with concern. “Are you alright?” 

You nodded, before sneezing again. “Bless you,” she repeated, before grabbing you a tissue out of her bag. After blowing your nose, you felt a little better, and you picked a direction to continue on.

“You’ve never blessed me before,” you mused. She looked at you, before stating, “You’ve never needed it before.” You smirked at that, before continuing on.

Not even five minutes later you sneezed again.

“Bless you,” Natasha murmured, eyeing you with a frown. “I think you might be allergic to something out here,” she mused. You nodded, too focused on not sneezing again. Natasha suggested you turn back, making you frown. She didn’t wait to hear what you thought of the idea, because she was already gently tugging you back the way you had came. By that point, Nat had recognized your breathing pattern before sneezing, and by the next time you had to sneeze, she was blessing you before it even happened.

“Bless you Y/N,” she said for the fourth time. You looked at her, confused, before sneezing two seconds later. You chuckled, amazed at her new skill, but she was only looking at you with concern.

“Come on, let’s hurry,” she said, taking your hand and leading you. You sneezed a good handful of times walking back, and in the car on the way back to Tony’s vacation home, and as soon as you got home Nat insisted on a shower. She pulled you into the shower with her just as you let out an exhausting-sounding sneeze. 

“Bless you,” she murmured for what felt like the millionth time, this time accompanying her blessing with a gentle rub of her hand on your back. 

“You’ve got to be tired of saying that, it’s annoying” you chuckled. She hummed before admitting, “I’m not tired of saying it to you. You sneezing is not annoying, it’s just a little concerning.” You hummed in response, and cupped her cheek, telling her you were fine. Her frown lessened a little bit, and she focused on washing your hair. Your sneezing decreased dramatically after the shower, allowing Natasha to finally relax. Later that night you were both spooning, with Nat as the big spoon when you started sneezing more again. 

“Bless you Y/N,” she murmured as your body shook against hers. You quietly thanked her before sneezing again. She hummed in concern, and when you sneezed again she got up. 

“I’m going to make sure no windows are open,” Nat said before leaving the room. She came back a moment later, sighing. 

“Tony’s here and he opened a window. I scolded him, “ she said with a frown. You rolled your eyes and prepared for another long couple of hours. 

+++++++

Eventually, you saw what Natasha was allergic to, and she was right, there were quite a few things she was allergic to. The first time, you were both on a mission together. You were walking into a warehouse located in the middle of a field. It was a safehouse of sorts for you both. As you went to follow Natasha inside, she stopped abruptly in front of you, causing you to bump into her. She let out a strong sneeze that even you could feel just being brushed up against her. As you took another step inside and prepared to bless her, you didn’t get the chance because you strongly sneezed as well.

“Bless you,” Nat stated. “There must be a lot of mold in here. I hope you’re not allergic,” she chuckled. You shook your head no, and almost missed her quietly saying, “I am.” You shot her a worried and sympathetic glance, and she only gave you a soft smile in return.

“I brought tissues,” you offered. 

“mmmm might need them,” she admitted. You were beginning to worry; if Natasha admitted something like that, it had to be pretty bad. She sensed your worry, and brought you into her arms. 

“It’s okay,” she murmured. “We’ll be leaving here tonight hopefully, and if it gets bad I can sleep outside.” You frowned at that, and shot Clint a quick text. 

How bad are Nat’s mold allergies? We might need extraction tonight- Y/N

Pretty bad, you’re in for a long couple of hours. I’ll start heading your way now. - Clint

Now you were really starting to worry, but didn’t have time to dwell on your thoughts because when you glanced at Natasha you saw her sneeze for the what had to be at least sixth time, judging by her watering eyes. She was clearly holding them in to not worry you.

“Nat,” you said softly as you came up to her, “Let them out.” She listened to you and sneezed for another four times before getting a break. You handed her a tissue and blessed her softly. She finished blowing her nose and leaned into you, already exhausted. You rubbed her back and led her outside, both of you waiting for Clint to hurry up.


End file.
